yo solo se que te amo
by selmc96
Summary: Jalex


_Hola chicos aquí les traigo este pequeño fic, espero y les guste, se me ocurrió en la mañana y ahorita lo acabe, por favor déjenme sus comentario…. PD: disculpen si los personajes están fuera de su personalidad, me gustan más así PD2: aquí no hay magia._

Ellos se aman con locura, es mucho el amor que se tienen, solo dios sabe que tanto se aman,… ¿amor o locura? ¿Realmente hay alguna diferencia?, bueno eso no es lo importante ahora… ella tiene 22 años y el 24… su relación llevaba unos 5 años, ¿lo pueden creer? Alex russo en una relación de 5 años, ella tenía un secreto y ese secreto lo compartía con su hermano Justin Russo, el mejor secreto guardado de la historia, y cual era ese secreto… pues ni más ni menos, que la historia de su amor, eran hermanos, si, pero que importa, lo que ellos sentían era amor y eso era lo que realmente importaba, los dos sabían que nadie podía amarlos tanto como se amaban el uno al otro, pero pues cabe recalcar que eran hermanos así que su relación tenía que ser secreta, nadie absolutamente nadie sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaban, eran maestros fingiendo… eran personas criada en un lugar donde hasta la ley se oponía, nadie aceptaría ese amor, por eso tenían que seguir fingiendo, pero algún día se tenían que cansar, todo mundo llega a su propio limite, así que lo único que quedaba era decidir su futuro, o seguían juntos o no, era o una u otra, no había otra opción, en ese momento no sabían que pasaría solo sabían que se amaban…

-ya no quiero pelear Alex, odio que discutamos, no me gusta verte llorar- dijo Justin.

-yo no soy la que empieza o si, sabes que, mejor me largo a mi cuarto, eres imposible- dijo Alex secándose las lagrimas

-Alex por favor, ven amor… ya no diré nada, no te voy a contestar- dijo Justin pero Alex lo ignoro y salió de su cuarto, ni sus papas ni Max estaban así que podían hablar con tranquilidad, según claro.

-joder- dijo Justin saliendo de su cuarto para ir al de Alex.

-Justin que tu no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Alex.

-yo lo siento, de verdad, amor esto es cada vez más difícil pero no me importa, porque yo quiero estar contigo- dijo Justin

-yo no me quiero seguir escondiendo, no podemos pasar toda la vida así- dijo Alex

-yo lo sé, pero dime que hacemos, ¿Qué crees que no dirían papa y mama si se enteran de lo nuestro?- dijo Justin

-se tienen que aguantar- dijo Alex

-no es así Alex, sabe que no se puede- dijo Justin

-estoy cansada de ocultar todo esto, te lo he repetido muchas veces, quiero salir a un lugar donde pueda tomarte de las manos y que nadie señale- dijo Alex

-yo igual quiero gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti Alex, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida- dijo Alex

-entonces huyamos- dijo Alex mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Justin

-dije que huyamos, vámonos de nueva york, vámonos a otro país, vayámonos a otra ciudad yo que sé, donde no nos encuentren- dijo Alex

-estarías dispuesta a eso- dijo Justin

-si amor, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más de tiempo solo unos meses hasta que ahorremos lo suficiente, y podremos ser felices, no volveríamos nunca, tú tienes trabajo en estos momentos yo igual estoy trabajando así que si podemos ahorrar- dijo Alex sonriendo realmente estaba emocionada

-y que le diremos a papa y mama, date cuenta que nunca volveríamos a verlos- dijo Justin

-eso lo vemos más adelante, pero ahora ya tenemos un plan- dijo Alex

-así me gusta verte amor, sonriendo, no me gusta que llores- dijo Justin abrazándola

-tú eres el que me hace llorar- dijo Alex

-ya no lo hare Alex- dijo Justin

**Un mes después**

-amor, no crees que nos localizarían por nuestros nombres- pregunto Alex

-nos lo podemos cambiar- dijo Justin

-te puedes llamar pepe, al fin y al cabo es tu nombre- dijo Alex riendo

-si yo me pongo pepe, tú te vas a poner margarita- dijo Justin

- ok, ya no es gracioso, mejor otro nombre, podemos dejarnos los mismos, claro quitándole el pepe y margarita, solo tendríamos que ponernos otros apellidos- dijo Alex

-piensa en alguno- le dijo justin

-Cornett, ese puede ser mi apellido- dijo Alex

-Alexandra Cornett, suena bien, y el mío, que sea Teefey- dijo justin (que original soy xD)

-entonces lo de los nombre ya esta- dijo Alex

**Tres meses después**

-ya Alex ya está todo listo, ya firme el contrato para la casa, y hemos ahorrado lo suficiente para que tu no trabajes, y en mi nuevo trabajo me solicitan en 15 días así que tenemos solo 10 días para irnos- dijo Justin

-sí, ya renuncie, a papa y mama les dije que me habían dado vacaciones- dijo Alex

-yo solo iré esta semana, amor ¿estás segura de esto?- pregunto Justin

-yo solo sé que te amo, lo único que me duele es dejar a papa, mama, Max, Harper- dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo mi vida, te amo con todo mi ser, y yo se que seremos muy felices, a mi igual me duele dejarlos, pero ellos estarán bien, además, nunca los vamos a olvidar, pero tú y yo tenemos que ir a nuestra felicidad, y sin que se den cuenta vendremos a verlos aunque sea de lejos, así que quita esa carita triste- dijo Justin

**10 días después **

-disfrutemos esta ultima cena, salimos en unas horas, amor, solo estate tranquila, no se tienen que dar cuenta- dijo Justin

-lo sé Justin, yo ya me despedí de Harper, claro que ella no se dio cuenta, literalmente, ella se fue hoy en la mañana a un curso por unos días así que fue bueno ya que me pude despedir, ya tengo la carta lista, la dejaremos en la sala- dijo Alex

Cenaron entre risas.

-bueno yo ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir- dijo Justin

-que descanses hijo- dijo Theresa

-gracias mama- dijo Justin

-hasta mañana- dijo Jerry y Justin sonrió

Se despidió con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y un abrazo a su papa y las choco con Max, y nadie se dio cuenta de nada, a lo ultimo Alex hizo lo mismo solo que riendo le dio un zape a Max.

Cuando se aseguraron que todos dormían sacaron una pequeña maleta cada uno.

-¿estás lista? pregunto Justin

-si- dijo Alex

-entonces ya es hora- dijo Justin

-¿dejaste la carta en la sala?- pregunto Alex

-si amor- dijo Justin

-¿Qué le pusiste?- dijo Alex

-que los queríamos mucho a todos, pero que teníamos que irnos por un motivo muy grande, que yo cuidaría de ti, y que siempre los recordaríamos pero que no nos buscaran, porque no nos iban a encontrar- dijo Justin

-creo que eso es todo- dijo Alex derramando una lagrima

-no llores Alex, todo estará bien- dijo Justin

-sí, yo solo sé que te amo- dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo- dijo Justin

Se subieron a un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto

-¿tiraste los celulares?- pregunto Alex

-sí, pero primero los moje para que se descompusieron y luego los tire en un bote de basura- dijo Justin

_Pasajeros con destino a Phoenix, favor de abordar…._

-vamos Alex, ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo Justin

….

-hemos llegado- dijo Justin abriendo la puerta de su nueva casa

-es muy bonita esta casa- dijo Alex

-y es nuestra amor, ahora si empezaremos una nueva vida- dijo Justin

…

**Meses después…**

-Alexandra Cornett aceptas como esposo a Justin Teefey- dijo el juez

-si acepto- dijo Alex

-Justin Teefey aceptas como esposa a Alexandra Cornett…- dijo el Juez

- si acepto- dijo Justin

-entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer…- dijo el juez

-te amo señora Russo- le dijo Justin en el oído

-y yo a ti mi vida… señor Russo- dijo Alex besándolo

-bienvenida a casa señora Teefey- dijo Justin cargándola hasta la entrada

-¿de verdad era esto necesario?, ni siquiera traigo un vestido, y además a ti quien te entiende primero me llamas Russo y luego Teefey- dijo Alex riendo

-por la ley eres la señora Teefey pero en mi corazón tu eres Russo- dijo Justin

…

-tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Alex en cuanto Justin llego de trabajar

-si amor, solo deja me quito esto y regreso- dijo Justin dándole un beso –ahora si amor, que tienes que decirme- dijo Justin

-bueno pues hoy me sentí mal- dijo Alex

-pero ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor?- pregunto Justin alarmado

-no no hace falta amor, estoy bien, estoy más que bien, ya fui yo al doctor, y me dijo lo que tengo- dijo Alex sonriendo

-¿Qué tienes amor?- pregunto Justin

-bueno pues….- dijo Alex

-ya Alex dime, me estoy preocupando- dijo Justin

-estoy embarazada- dijo Alex

-….

-…

-Justin, reacciona dime algo- dijo Alex al ver que Justin estaba paralizado

-¿de… de.. De verdad… estas… embarazada?- pregunto Justin

-sí, tengo mes y medio- dijo Alex

-esto es maravilloso, te amo mi vida te amo, voy a ser papa, ¡voy a ser papa!- dijo Justin emocionado

-yo igual te amo- dijo Alex

-amor esto es la prueba perfecta de que valió la pena, el habernos ido, ahora tendremos un bebe, fruto de nuestro amor- dijo Justin

-lo sé mi amor, seremos una familia- dijo Alex

- si amor, una familia feliz- dijo Justin

- en estos momentos… **yo solo sé que te amo**- dijo Alex besándolo

**Pov de la narradora**

Bueno ustedes preguntaran y que paso después, Justin y Alex se convirtieron en padres de un niño y una niña, el niño se llamo Alfred Teefey, y la niña Scarlett Teefey, eran una familia muy unida y feliz… sobretodo feliz…

Bueno pues aquí este fic espero y les guste, dejen sus comentarios…


End file.
